


Pogtopia

by possessedflannel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: and L'Dog is there, they just vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possessedflannel/pseuds/possessedflannel
Summary: Everyone else be writing angst about this, I just wanna have a bit of the boys vibing
Kudos: 164





	Pogtopia

“Hey Tommy, could you take L’Dog for a walk?” Tommy glanced over to where Wilbur was looking through chests.

“What? He’s your dog, why don’t you do it?” he yelled back, turning his attention back to the furnace he was in front of. He would be building right now, but all the supplies he’d need had to be smelted first. He was pretty sure Wilbur was preparing for the potato farm, but he wasn’t sure, since he hadn’t really been listening when Wilbur explained his plans. All Tommy knew was it involved overthrowing Schlatt.

“Yeah, well I’m kind of busy, and you obviously aren’t, so I’d suggest you do it.” Tommy huffed and stood up, making his way to the stairs.

“Fine, but you have to feed L’Bone Horse tomorrow.” Wilbur absently hummed in approval, making Tommy grin. That horse was a nightmare to deal with, Wilbur would so regret agreeing to feed it.

As Tommy reached the top of the stairs, he looked through a chest for L’Dog’s leash. He heard L’Dog bark behind him.

“Yeah yeah, gimme a sec.” Tommy clipped the leash to the dog’s collar before mining the dirt covering the ‘doorway’ and walking outside. He had to shield his eyes from the sunlight for a moment.

Tommy hadn’t seen sunlight in a few days now. He’d just been working with Wilbur. Techno did most of the stuff outside anyways, so it wasn’t a big problem.

Tommy blocked up the entrance to the base again before starting off on the walk. L’Dog was as energetic as usual, sniffing every flower, barking at every mob. If they were any closer to Manburg, this dog surely would’ve given them away.

“Hey, Tommy!” The boy looked up. He could see the familiar figure of Techno in the distance, waving to him. He waved back before starting to jog over.

“Hey Techno! What’ve you been up to?” 

“Meh, just getting gear mostly. I see you got stuck with the dog?” Techno reached down to pet L’Dog, who barked in excitement at seeing one of his owners.

“Yeah, Will said he was too busy and made me do it. Have you got any good stuff yet? Like netherite?” Techno nodded, before motioning for Tommy to follow him.

“I’ve been getting some netherite, but I haven’t made any tools yet. Although I do have one interesting thing…” Tommy stopped walking in surprise as he heard faint cow noises in the distance.

“Techno, did you really…” Tommy trailed off as he and Techno reached a giant pit full of cows.

“Wh- Why though?” Tommy shook his head in complete bafflement.

“Needed leather.” Techno mumbled.

“Okay but seriously, this has got to be overkill.” Tommy shook his head again. “Well, it’s what you expect from the Blade I guess.”

Techno opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by L’Dog trying to jump into the pit. After a few minutes of Tommy and Techno wrestling the dog away from all the cows, Techno suggested they go back home.

“You’ve gotta take me on more of your adventures, it’s so stuffy down in the caves.”

“Meh, maybe, as long as you don’t accidentally throw yourself in a lava pool during nether travel.”

The two laughed and continued to talk as they made their way back home.

As the sun set over Pogtopia, all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know this is short but whatever


End file.
